The Secret of Bantoy
by mistys twin
Summary: AAMRN. Bantoy is a love type bat with the power to heal friendships. When Ash and Misty get into a fight, it's upto Ash's new Bantoy to make them friends again. R&R.


~ : * : ~ : *  
: ~ : * : ~ : * : ~ The Secret of Bantoy ~ : * : ~ : * : ~ : * : ~ : * : ~  
  
Disclaimer:I am Satoshi Tajiri!!!! Bow down before me!!! I SAID BOW!!! BOW  
NOW!!! OK you figured it out! I'm not really Satoshi Tajiri... Yet. I own  
none of the charactors unless 1 comes into this story, which it wont, and I  
only own the Pokemon that I have made up which include Bantoy, all the  
Pokemon that aren't ones of the 251 or aren't named Azuril, Latias, Latios,  
Yomawaru, Voltbeat, Walemer, Kecleon or Wynaut are mine! I also own the plot  
to this story which I made up on the plane coming home from a trip to  
Cairns.  
Misty:OK now your just bragging and being like Ash or Gary!!!  
Me:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! GARY WHERE? KILL IT!!!  
Misty;*sigh* He's not here it was just a figure of speech.... dumb author.  
Me:Ohh so you want Ash to be shot or turned to stone again do you? Well ok  
but I wasn't exactly planning on any of you getting hurt in this story but I  
think we can make an acception.  
Misty: *goes up and hugs Ash like she does to Mikey in the pikachu Shocks  
Back manga* No no no no no no no!!! You're not getting your hands or  
keyboard near my Ashy.  
Me: YOUR ASHY? WHAT THE...?! ok this is getting a little scary now. I'm just  
gonna start the story... and Ash isn't gonna get hurt!!! If you don't like  
Ash and Misty's fights, I suggest you leave cos this ones gonna be pretty  
bad, but it will eventually be resolved.  
  
~ : * : ~ : * : ~ : * : ~ : *  
: ~ : *: ~ : *: ~ : * : ~ : * : ~ : * : ~ : * : ~ : * : ~ : * : ~ : * : ~ :  
*: ~  
  
{Let me set the scene. Ash, Misty and Brock have just returned home from  
Johto for a break. This is when the Whirl Pool Islands are meant to start  
cos we haven't gotten them yet. They're in Ash house and Ash and Misty are  
having a fight like usuall when Ash says something that really annoys Misty,  
probably called her scrawny, and it turns into a fist fight}  
"OK you two break it up!!!" Brock tried to pull Ash away from Misty but  
wasn't succeding too well."Um... Mrs. Ketchum can you please help me?  
They're really going at it! I've never seen either of them this angry  
before. They've never had a fist fight either!" Delia walked upto Misty and  
tried to restrain her. It didn't work though. The two angry trainers broke  
free of the grips and began to punch again.  
"Ash Ketchum!!! You good for nothing little jerk!!! You'll pay for calling  
me that!!!" Misty said aiming a hard kick.... um.... how to put this...  
let's just say.... where it hurts!  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
!! That friggin hurt!!!!!! And for calling you what? A scrawny tomboy who  
know nothing but useless crap about her water Pokemon? Huh is that what you  
don't wanna be called?" Ash said sheilding repeated kicks."Well too bad!!!  
I'm gonna call you that untill you crack!!!"  
"Well then you'll pay wont you?" Misty cried as she aimed another kick at  
Ash. "You'll pay for calling me that!!!" It was beggining to get out of  
controll. This fight had to be stopped... AND FAST!!!  
"Ok, that's enough!!! Crobat, Geodude, keep Ash and Misty away from each  
other!!!" said Brock throwing two Poke-balls into the air. Crobat and  
Geodude came out of the two Poke-balls and began to restrain Ash and Misty.  
"Good. Now listen you two. There's nothing to fight about. Misty, Ash didn't  
mean what he sa..."  
Brock was cut off by Ash,"YES I DID!!!! I MEANT IT LIKE NOTHING I'VE EVER  
MEAT BEFORE!!! YOU'RE A SCRAWNY TOMBOY WHO KNOWS NOTHING BUT USELESS CRAP  
ABOUT HER WATER POKEMON!!!!"  
"OK. Crobat, Geodude get these two upto two seperate rooms. They need to  
cool off before seeing each other again." Brock directed the Pokemon up the  
stairs pointing to two rooms next to each other.  
"I HATE YOU ASH KETCHUM!!!!" Said Misty, knowing she didn't really mean  
that.  
"I HATE YOU MISTY WATERFLOWER!!!!"Ash argued back, knowing he too didn't  
mean it.  
  
~ : * : ~ : * : ~ : * : ~ : *  
: ~ : *: ~ : *: ~ : * : ~ : * : ~ : * : ~ : * : ~ : * : ~ : * : ~ : * : ~ :  
*: ~  
  
Ash sat crying on his bed. He never meant to hurt Misty. She meant too much  
to him. 'Why did I say those things about her? I didn't think she'd take it  
that seriously. I didn't mean any of it. She means so much to me. She's  
helped me get through the tough times, battles with Team Rocket and saved my  
life afew times too. I don't think I could have gotten this far without all  
her help and if she hadn't yelled at me I'd be as dense as I ever was.'  
There was a knock on Ash's door. Ash jumped before answering with a weak  
"come in." The door opened and Brock walked in, a look of sympathy on his  
ugly face. 'Just what I need right now. A good screaming from Brock.' Ash  
thought. He didn't want Brock to talk to him at the moment.  
"Ash? Are you alright? You didn't mean any of the stuff you said about Misty  
did you?" Brock asked the upset boy. Ash shook his head slightly as Brock  
sat down next to him. Ash's face was tear streaked and his eyes were red  
from all the crying he had been doing in the last 15 minutes that he had  
been silently sitting in his room."Why did you say those things if you  
didn't mean them?" Brock asked him, he wasn't expecting an answer though.  
"I don't know Brock... I don't know... I might be because I love her, it  
might be because I was frustrated, it might be something else...." Ash's  
look of sorrow deepend at the thought that he might have lost Misty forever.  
He didn't want that. "How's- How's Misty?" Ash asked nervously to his older  
friend.  
"I don't know. I haven't been into see her just yet. I'll go now and come  
back in a minute to tell you. Okay?"Ash didn't answer him."Ash?" Ash nodded  
again. Brock stood up and walked to the door. The handel squeeked as he  
turned it, followed by a bang as he closed the door.  
One question lingered in Ash's mind,'Why? Why DID I say those things?' Ash  
closed his eyes as fresh stream of tears trickled down his face.  
  
~ : * : ~ : * : ~ : * : ~ : *  
: ~ : *: ~ : *: ~ : * : ~ : * : ~ : * : ~ : * : ~ : * : ~ : * : ~ : * : ~ :  
*: ~  
  
Misty was sitting in the corner of the guests room, sulking. Why did Ash say  
those things about her? All the times they had been through obviously meant  
nothing to him. Misty was beggining to regret ever saving his life that time  
on Shamouti. 'Why did I save his no good, rotten, slimy life? I should have  
known he didn't like me the slightest. Maybe Melody should have gone after  
him... or should I have just stayed with Rudy? NAH! I didn't even like him  
at all just liked getting attention which I had never gotten before. Plus  
that Marie girl would have gotten annoying pretty fast!!!' There was a knock  
on the door and Brocks voice came from behind it."Misty? Misty can I come  
in?" Misty sobbed looking through her bag for a piece of paper and pen. She  
didn't feel like talking right now. She found a pen which had a Lapras on  
it. She remember this pen. Ash had given it to her one Christmas not long  
ago. It had apparently cost quite alot and it looked like it did. She  
scribbled a word on the peice of paper and slid it under the door. Brock  
picked it up 'NO!!!' was written on it. "Oh Misty. You're gonna have to talk  
to me sooner or later. Brock folded up the paper, shoved it in his pocket  
and went back to talk to Ash.  
Misty was obviously hurt pretty bad if she wouldn't talk to Brock. He didn't  
want to have to break this news to him at the moment, so he walked back to  
Misty's room. He wrote down a sentence on the peice of paper and slid it  
back under the door for Misty to read. Misty picked up the peice of paper  
and read it. 'Do you love Ash or do you hate him? He regrets what he said.'  
Misty smiled slightly trying to hold back her tears. She wrote down 'Yes...  
I love him to death.' on it and gave it back to Brock. This note came as a  
suprise to him. At the moment he though she would have hated him. 'Do you  
want to come and see him?' Was the next thing Brock wrote down. Misty  
grabbed the note as Brock gave it to her. Misty wrote 'Yes and No.' on the  
paper and slid it under the door. Brock smiled. His smile turned to a frown  
of unhappiness as he thought about what Ash was going to say about this.  
Brock walked slowly to Ash's door. He didn't bother knocking on the door  
this time, he just walked straight into the room to find Ash talking quietly  
to Pikachu. The window which had been closed earlier was now open so he was  
guessing Pikachu had climbed up to see Ash.  
"Hey Brock. Does Misty hate my guts?" Ash said sadly. Brock shook his head.  
"She doesn't hate you Ash. Just look at this. She wouldn't let me in so I  
communicated with her via this peice of paper." Brock explained to Ash. More  
tears left his eyes as he read the note.  
"She - loves - me? But why wouldn't she want to come and see me if she loved  
me?" Ash asked Brock curiously.  
"She wants to come and see you because of that exact reason but she doesn't  
want to come and see you because she's afraid. She's afraid that you just  
want to see her so that you can pound more insults into her already sadend  
heart." Brock patted Ash on the back."If you need to talk, I'm just down  
stairs ok?"  
"Yep."Said Ash feeling like he had just been run over by a 10 tonne cement  
mixer. Brock walked out of his room, again, closing the door behind him.  
Delia was down stairs waiting for him to tell her how things were going. He  
decided to report back to her now before going back to see Misty again.  
"Brock? How are things going?" These words came from a familiar voice but it  
wasn't the one he was expecting. Proffesor Oak was sittiing at the table in  
between Delia and..... ugh..... Gary. "What did they say?"  
"Um... OH!!! Misty says she wants to go see Ash but she doesn't aswell and  
Ash says he regrets saying those things."Brock told the group. "Where's  
Tracy if you two are here? And WHY is Gary here anyway?"  
"Tracy's gone to the toilet. He'll be back in a minute... he's been in there  
for about half an hour already {^_^ hahaha!!!}. Gary's here cos he's gay.  
He's in love with Ash and is hoping that after this fight Ash'll go back  
onto him.{Ash was never with Gary by the way}" Gary blushed as Proffesor  
Oak talked."Ahh. Here's Tracy now... nope he's going back. Happens all the  
time."  
"This has got to be hard for the two." Delia broke in, feeling the  
conversation was slipping away from the dilema which was the reason she  
called everyone over. "I know how much they care about each other."  
Brock sat down at the table."They've been through so much together. It's got  
to be heart breaking for them. Heh heh... I remember when the Ursaring  
chased us, we got seperated and our groups mixed with Team Rocket's. Misty  
was with James and Meowth and Ash and I were with Jessie. It got late and  
dark. I started to set up camp but Ash didn't want to. He wanted to keep  
looking for Misty so I let him keep going for a while. He didn't come back  
untill about 10 at night and he set out at 5pm! When we finally found her,  
he wouldn't let Misty go anywhere if he weren't with her. They were so happy  
when they found each other, I thought they were going to kiss!!! But they  
didn't, they hugged fro quite a long time though. Lets see... It was  
probably a 1, 2, 3,4... 10 minute hug. They are very fond of each other. I  
remember the first thing Ash said to Misty was 'never leave me again. I  
missed you so much.' then Misty replyed by saying 'I wont Ash... I missed yo  
so much too.' It was so cute. I nearly cried for them. I am pretty sure they  
were crying during their everlasting hug. I am pretty sure Misty kissed Ash  
on the cheek or Ash kissed Misty on the cheek or something like that but I  
can't quite remember." Brock re-told the story of the Ursaring encounter {I  
know that never happened but I wanted it to be more interesting so I'm  
adding in things that never happened. some of it hapened and the part about  
the groups is true but Ash didn't keep looking}.  
Tracey laughed,"Yeah I know what it's like!!! When Ash went to the Trophita  
gym, Rudy, the gym leader, fell in love with Misty. Ash got so jelous of  
him. That night Rudy asked Misty to have tea with him. Misty agreed, I think  
it was just because of Marie 'cos she actually looked back at Ash's sad face  
and frowned too. She didn't take her eyes off him untill the door out of the  
room closed behind her. Then Ash called Prof. Oak to ask for his advice on  
what he should do. The next day during the gym battle, Ash was about to lose  
to Rudy's Starmie, Misty came to her sences and started to yell at Ash. Ash  
yelled back and at the end of the gym battle, when we got lowered to the  
ground in the hot air balloon, Misty ran straight to Ash and hugged him. He  
even hugged back!!! It was so cute. But they're both so stuborn. I even  
hinted at the two of them afew times. Like when we saw these two Nidoran and  
their trainers. The Nidoran were in love but their trainers didn't like each  
other too much! Misty was saying they're too immature to admit it but they  
really like each other which is basically the same as them two. I said 'Hey  
you know it's exactly the same thing with you and Ash!!!' but they denied it  
by saying 'You must be crazy!!!'. It really is the same with them though."  
Delia and Prof. Oak smiled.  
"I remember one time when the trio came over... I think it was after they  
came back from the Orange Islands... yeah it was, after the battle Ash had  
with Gary..." Prof. Oak was cut off by Gary.  
"And he lost," Gary added in being the egotistic freak that he is.  
"Yes Gary you won, Ash was really upset," Gary frowned as tears formed in  
his eyes {incase you were wondering why, it was because he didn't mean to  
hurt Ash like that. Ash isn't gay by the way.}" Misty was first to go upto  
him and cumfort him. I've noticed that alot actually, like at the Pokemon  
League when Ash was down because he lost to Richie, Misty went into the room  
Ash was in and tried to bring his spirits up. Of corse it turned into a  
fight which ended in a thunder shock from Pikachu, but still it was her who  
tried." Prof. Oak smiled.  
"Yeah. They have really weird flirtation techniques don't they! Misty's  
always teasing Ash about him not knowing things like the other day, before  
the big fight, Misty made a bet with Ash. If he named all of the attacks  
Chansey has, he got to keep the fries he had just bought for lunch. If he  
got it wrong, Misty got them. I recorded it. Here watch it." Delia whipped  
out a mini camera and a television so they could what. She started it up:  
  
~ : * : ~ : * : ~ : * : ~ : *  
: ~ : *: ~ : *: ~ : * : ~ : * : ~ : * : ~ : * : ~ : * : ~ : * : ~ : * : ~ :  
*: ~  
  
Ash: "Umm, let's see... we got "Pound", "Double Slap", "Sing",  
"Minimize"... and... "Tail Whip." He is counting on his fingers.  
Misty:"Wrongo! And the fries are mine!" Misty started to pat Ash on the head  
and takes the fries away from him.  
Ash:"Foiled again! Grrr."  
Ash:"That was my lunch!" Misty puts her arms around Ash's neck and starts to  
eat the fries.  
Misty:"My heart bleeds. It's your own fault for not studying- You gotta  
memorize the Pokemon basics!"  
Ash:"Brooooock! *snff snff* Misty's picking on me!" Goes up and starts  
shaking Brock with tears coming out of his eyes. Misty is eating the fries.  
Misty: *mnch mnch*  
{ I DON'T OWN THAT. IT IS OWNED BY TOSHIHIRO ONO AND IS OUT OF PIKACHU  
SHOCKS BACK MANGA}  
  
~ : * : ~ : * : ~ : * : ~ : *  
: ~ : *: ~ : *: ~ : * : ~ : * : ~ : * : ~ : * : ~ : * : ~ : * : ~ : * : ~ :  
*: ~  
  
"Pi Pika Pichu,"{Thats so cute!!!} Pikachu squeeked. Obviously he had been  
watching the video. The crowd of people jumped, they hadn't known Pikachu  
had come into the room. "Pikapi Pikachu Pi Chu."{Ash is still crying}  
Pikachu sat in the middle of the table looking around at the humans.  
"Poor Ash." Delia looked at the yellow mouse Pokemon. She sighed before...  
"Prepare for trouble!"  
"And make it double!"  
"PIIPIKACU!!!" {TEAM ROCKET!!!} Pikachu ran up the stairs to Ash's room.  
"To protect the world from devistation," Jessie choroused the motto.  
"To unite all peoples..." James was cut off.  
"We know what you're gonna say. We've heard you're motto 203 times already.  
We know it all by heart." Brock struck Team Rocket like a raging Tauros. The  
sweatdropped before falling over anime style.  
"Ok. Just hand over Pikachu... where's the Twerp and his girlfriend?  
Shouldn't they be here fighting us off?" Jessie asked the group of people  
around the table. "So what happened to them anyway?"  
"TEAM ROCKET!!!" Ash suddenly appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Team  
Rocket's frowns turned to smirks as Pikachu appeared next to Ash. "Ok  
Pikachu Thunder bolt attack them!!!" Pikachu's red cheek's glew an angry  
yellow as sparks flew in all directions around them. After letting out a  
loud "PIKACHU!" The bolts of lightning flew at Team Rocket full force and  
hit them all. They just stood there laughing. "What? What happened?"  
"Y'see twerp our suits have been Pika-proofed since you last saw us. There's  
no escaping from us this time............. Hey, You don't have the same  
twinkle of Determination in your eye's like you usually do. Instead you have  
a look of sorrow in your eyes. Sup?" James asked Ash. Ash looked down at  
Pikachu who was looking at him sadly.  
"Pikachu... go up stairs to Misty's room. She'll protect you even if...  
*sigh*... even if you do belong to me..." Ash nodded at Pikachu who nodded  
back before running up the stairs. "Atleast hear me out before you run after  
Pikachu, ok?" Ash asked. Team Rocket nodded politely. "Ok... this morning...  
I kind of called Misty afew names and they really hurt her feelings pretty  
badly. It got into a fist fight and we got seperated into two different  
rooms. We haven't talked for about 2 hours now. I'm afraid of loosing her  
though." Ash sobbed back all of his tears. Team Rocket had looks of glee on  
their faces.  
"So yer sayin dat you and yer girlfriend aint talkin' to ya?" Meowth cracked  
up laughing. He rolled around on the floor like in "Pokeball Perril" when  
Team Rocket was teasing Ash and Misty about being love birds."Ok guy's the  
goil aint gonna help da twoip today so we're home free!!! Lets go up stairs  
and get that Pikachu!!!" Meowth ran Past Ash knocking him to the ground as  
he went past. Jessie and James soon followed him. Ash jumped up from the  
ground and ran behind the two Rocket's. They all barged into Misty's room to  
see Pikachu sitting on Misty's lap cumforting her.  
"Alright Twerp's girlfriend. Hand over the Pikachu or else!!!" Jessie  
threatened Misty. Pikachu and Misty looked up at the trio at the door.  
Ash sundenly ran into the room, he now looked angry,"Misty..."Ash whispered  
to him self, his angry face now looked soft and depressed before he shook it  
off."Misty, Pikachu get out of the room while you can!" Ash looked at Misty  
and his yellow Pokemon. Pikachu ran to his trainer, narrowly avoiding Meowth  
reaching for her as she passed. Misty just looked down at her knee's.  
"Misty... c'mon you have to get out of here. I don't care if you hate my  
guts... just trust me and get out." Ash yelled to Misty. Misty slowly stood  
up before running to the door and standing behind Ash.  
"Ok, if you wont give us Pikachu, we'll battle for it. GO ARBOK!!! GO  
WOBBUFFET!!!" Jessie threw two red and white Poke-balls into the air. They  
burst open with two beams of blinding white light. The snake like Pokemon,  
Arbok, appeared and next to it was Wobbuffet.  
"GO WEEZING!!! GO VICTREEBELL!!!" James too threw his Poke-balls and his  
Pokemon appeared.  
"Four against 1... thats not fair!!! Ok. Pikachu go!!! Bantoy I choose  
you!!! Chikorita go!!!"Ash threw his Poke-balls at the opposing Pokemon. He  
looked back at Misty, pleading with her to battle with him again. "Misty...  
please? Don't let them get Pikachu, and they will if you don't help me now."  
Misty looked over at Ash. He looked like he really needed her at the moment.  
She sighed before throwing her Poke-ball onto the ground."MISTY!!! I KNEW  
YOU'D COME THROUGH FOR ME!!!! Ok, Bantoy! Use your tackle on Arbok!  
Chikorita use your Razor Leaf on Wobbuffet! Pikachu use Quick attack on  
Victreebell!!!" Ash ordered his Pokemon. They all ran at the mob of Pokemon  
using their attacks on them. He looked over at Misty again and nodded for  
her to attack.  
"Ok... POLIWHIRL USE YOUR BUBBLE!!!" Misty pointed at Weezing. Poliwhirl's  
hands lit up, bubbles streamed out of them as he cried his name. "GOOD NOW  
WATER GUN THEM ALL INTO ONE GROUP!!!" Poliwhirl did as asked. The water gun  
hit all the Pokemon at full force. They all hit Jessie, James and Meowth.  
"Ok lets finish them off with a group tackle on 3!!! You too Poliwhirl.  
READY!!! 1, 2...... 3!!!!!!!" All of the Pokemon charged at the Pokemon and  
Team Rocket hiting them out of the window.  
"We didn't even get to attack... thats a downer..." James screemed as he  
flew through the air.  
"TEAM ROCKETS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!!" Yelled the trio of Pokemon theives as a  
little star appeared in the sky. "WOBBUFFET!!!"  
Ash jumped up into the air."We did it!!!" he screamed happily. The Pokemon  
all started to celebrate, dancing (or flying for Bantoy) around the room.  
Ash turned suddenly around to the girl smiling next to him."Misty. I-I'm  
sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you like I did... I was just frustrated, I  
don't even know why. I'll understand if you can't forgive me but... I just  
wanted you to know I never meant any of what I said." He fiddled with his  
hat before bringing it down over his eyes to stop Misty from seeing him cry.  
Misty looked at him. His eyes were filled with hope. Misty could see he  
really meant what he had just said. Bantoy flew over them and swung his tail  
around in the air. A tiny pink heart floated hown and burst over Ash and  
Misty's heads. The Pokemon were the only ones who saw or heard it though.  
Misty's eyes closed suddenly."It's ok Ash. I forgive you. I could never hold  
a grudge on you. You're my best friend... maybe more." Her eyes opened  
again."I don't hate you. We've been through good times and bad times and  
we've always stuck together. And, I'm going to stick by you, until you're a  
Pokemon Master, and beyond that. Ash... I love you." Misty sighed with  
releife. That had been on her chest for so long. She though she would never  
have gotten it out in the open. Ash smiled at Misty.  
"I know Misty. Brock showed me the note you wrote to him when you wouldn't  
let him in. I love you too Misty." Ash moved closer to Misty puting his arms  
around her and leaning on her shoulder. "Thanks for being here for me today,  
and all of the other times you've been with me." Suddenly Bantoy flew over  
the two trainers again. He spun around in the air, his tail flung and a  
pink heart came out of the tip of his tail. It surrounded Ash and Misty and  
suddenly they kissed not knowing they were going to. Bantoy laughed. He was  
a love type meaning if he wanted to he could get people to forgive friends  
they love if they've just had a fight. Pikachu looked up at the purple bat  
Pokemon a confused look on her face. Bantoy flew down to Pikachu, Chikorita  
and Poliwhirl and winked at them. This was all Bantoy's doing. If it weren't  
for him, Ash and Misty may never have been friends again. The heart around  
Ash and Misty faded as they, very reluctantly, broke the kiss and pulled  
appart. The four Pokemon cheered the two trainers. Even for them it was like  
a dream come true to see them kiss. Even Chikorita who has a crush on Ash  
was jumping around happily.  
"You're the best friend I've ever had Misty. I'm so happy that you've  
forgiven me." Ash smiled at Misty. Misty smiled back."C'mon. let's go tell  
everyone the great news!" Ash took Misty's hand and ran they both down to  
the kitchen where everyone was. All of the Pokemon laughed slightly before  
following their trainers. Bantoy stopped at the window first though. Team  
Rocket was down there. Jessie and James were fighting, it looked like  
Jessies infamous paper fan was getting a good work out today. Bantoy smiled  
before spinning around in the air, sending another heart down to the two  
angry trainers. There was a pop and Jessie and James stopped fighting.  
"I love you Jessie."James told the red head next to him.  
"I love you too James." The two kissed slightly before grasping each others  
hands and walking off with a very disgusted Meowth following close behind.  
Bantoy laughed. He turned around and flew out of the room and down the  
stairs to go and see his love struck trainer and Gary's face when he told  
everyone. That was going to be priceless. No one, human or Pokemon would  
want to miss this!  
  
~ : * : ~ : * : ~ : * : ~ : *  
: ~ : *: ~ : *: ~ : * : ~ : * : ~ : * : ~ : * : ~ : * : ~ : * : ~ : * : ~ :  
*: ~  
  
So was it good? Or did it suck? IT TOOK ME 2 DAYS TO WRITE!!!!!!!! I'M VERY  
PROUD OF MYSELF IT TAKES ABOUT A MONTH FOR ME TO WRITE ONE CHAPTER OF  
SURFING THE NET!!! Please R&R. Flames accepted. And I'll have more  
rocketshipping in my other stories. Kinda  
gotten into it since writting those last few sentences...NOT!!!! IM A  
TWERPSHIPPER WHY WOULD I LIKE THAT??? NO OFFENSE TO RYCHELLE AKA  
MIYAMOTTOJESS. More twerpshipping on the way though. So c-ya for now. Gonna  
go plan another story!!!  
~Mistys Twin~  
P.S. Is this one better than Surfing the Net? I think so!!! PLEASE TELL ME  
WHAT YOU THINK!!! IF YOU READ THIS PLEASE E-MAIL MY REVIEW OR POST IT ON  
HERE!!!!! 


End file.
